Happy Seven Pretty Cure
Happy Seven Pretty Cure (ハッピーセブンプリキュア) is a Japanese magical girl anime series, originally created by Ezzie Shinchaku, then given to Haruna Artist. The main motifs and themes of the series are luck/fortune and Japanese mythology/folklore. The sub-themes of the series are happiness and being forgotten. Its main focus revolves around the seven Japanese deities of Luck. Story Characters Pretty Cure *'Fukumura Kira ' (服村 キラ)/'Cure Mallet' (キュアマレット) Kira is a curious 14-year-old girl in her second year of middle school, who has a passion for Japanese mythology and learning. Kira dreams of becoming a historian like her parents, becoming a Miko at her grandfather's shrine as a drawback career. She enjoys writing her own poetry and stories, although it has gotten little-to-no noticeably. Wielding the power of Daikokuten (大黒天), Kira transforms into Cure Mallet '(キュアマレット), whose color scheme is red and black. *[[Eikai Oki |'Eikai Oki ]] (永海 オキ)/'Cure Fisher '(キュアフィッシャー) Oki is a calm and stoic 14-year-old girl in her second year of middle school. A girl of few words, Oki isn't one to smile or laugh often; her sleepy eyes and signature, small frown only exaggerating this. She isn't a fan of puns and not many things interest her, sleeping and staring into nothingness being a few exceptions. She likes with her grandparents as her parents passed away while Oki was young, her grandfather being a fisherman and she dreams of swimming instructor in the future. Wielding the power of Ebisu (恵比須), Oki transforms into Cure Fisher '''(キュアフィッシャー), whose color scheme is blue and light pink. *Kiyoro Otome ' (着鎧 乙女)/'Cure Armor (キュアアーマー) A headstrong 15-year-old girl second year student. Otome is an energetic 'hands-on' type girl, who enjoys a good challenge. Underneath her masculine and boyish exterior is a sweet, little girl. She enjoys painting and drawing. She is known for her impeccable physical strength, but also her strange laugh '''Ra-BaBaBa (ラ~ババババ). Wielding the power of Bishamonten (毘沙門天), Otome transforms into''' Cure Armor (キュアアーマー), whose color scheme is white and gold/silver. *Sakura Patel ' (さくら パテル)/'Cure Lute''' (キュアリュート) A ladylike 14-year-old girl second year middle school student. She enjoys telling jokes and singing karaoke - ironically she has the ability to bring a room to complete silence, unable to tell a joke and unable to sing. She enjoys trying to merge Hindi and Japanese characters. Sakura has a fear of snakes and heights. Her father is a pilot, ironically she has an additional fear of flying. Wielding the power of Benzai-ten (弁才天), Sakura transforms''' Cure Lute (キュアリュート), whose color scheme is pink and white. *[[Mime Miku |'''Mime Miku ]] (見眼 未来)/'Cure Vision' (キュアビジョン) A level-headed 15 year old second year student, who acts as the team's "older sister". She is class president and admired by all those who meet her. Miku has an odd habit of speaking in references, much to the others' dismay and complete confusion. Many around her seem to believe that she possesses a mysterious "sixth sense". She enjoys fortune games and palm readings. Wielding the power of Hotei '''(布袋), Miku transforms into '''Cure Vision (キュアビジョン), whose color scheme is yellow and brown. *'Hamichi Yoshiko ' (葉道 良子)/'Cure Karma' (キュアカルマ) A 13-year-old first year middle school student. Yoshiko, despite her outward cheerful, childish and optimistic appearance, she has a habit of being pessimistic and moody, much to the confusion of her friends - using the taste of pickled plums to to help. She is often confused for her older sister, Nana and being asked for the difference, she is relaxed and calm when answering, not bothered by it. She is an avid collector of model planes and action figures. Wielding the power of Fukurokuju (福禄寿), Yoshiko transforms into Cure Karma '''(キュアカルマ), whose color scheme is green and yellow. *Hamichi Nana ' (葉道 ナナ) A 13-year-old first year middle school student, and first born of the two. Wielding the power of' Jurōjin (寿老人), Nana transforms into Cure Kismet''' (キュアキスメット), whose color scheme is cyan and yellow. Companions Fuun no Mori Supporting Characters Items *'Cure Omamori' - Transformation device used by the girls. *'Seven Gifts of Fortune '(フォーチュンの7つの贈物) **'Hammer of Daikokuten ' **'Rod of Ebisu' **'Spear of Bishamonten' **'Crystal Ball of Hotei' **'Lute of Benzai-ten' Locations Trivia Category:Fanseries